


My Every Thought, Breath, and Heartbeat

by thought_overflow



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Cate - Freeform, F/F, Fanfic, LGBTQ, Lesbian, MILF, actress, agegap, australianactress, blanchett, middleagedactress, olderwomanxyoungerwoman, readerxcateblanchett, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought_overflow/pseuds/thought_overflow
Summary: This is a Cate Blanchett x Reader Fanfic. You have recently starred in a movie that became a huge hit and you have to face the difficulties of newfound fame. Along the way, you meet many amazing people and make many incredible friends but that tall blonde with the rich Australian accent is the only one that takes up your every thought, breath, and heartbeat.I hope you enjoy reading this because I definitely enjoy writing it! As always, feedback and comments are highly encouraged, and appreciated! Love you all!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Every Thought, Breath, and Heartbeat

You were more than thrilled to be at the Oscars of course but you were also very nervous. "I mean these are some of the best actors in the world and all I had done was one movie" you thought. It somehow managed to blow up and you went with it!

You looked around in complete awe of everyone in the room when you saw your agent come up to you and you started walked in her direction while waving.

"Hey, Rose! How are you?" You asked hugging her.

"I'm doing great! Now tell me what you have been up to. Have you talked to anyone?" She took both of your hands in hers and smiled. She was shorter than you even though you which was fair since you are 5'8" but you always make jokes about it anyway. Rosie has black hair that she always has cut in a chin-length bob. Her eyes are an interesting mix of brown and green with the tiniest bit of blue.

"Actually, Judy Davis came up to me earlier which was AWESOME! I mean who doesn't love Judy Davis!" you answered trying my best to keep your composure.

"That's amazing (y/n)! We do have to get you to go around and talk to a couple more people though. You know, to form connections and all that." You nodded at Rosie and we started to walk around.

You were wearing a cream-colored dress that went down to my ankles and had grey and gold embroidery. 

It was your first time at the Oscars and you wanted to dress to impress but not be too fancy. You have a habit of overthinking so what to wear to events like this is always extremely difficult to pick . Especially since you are a fairly new actress.

You had been walking around the room for a while and you had gotten to talk with people like Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Roberts, Elliot Page, and many more.

"(Y/n)! Look over there!" Rosie exclaimed pointing over at three women. Those three women happened to be Sandra Bullock, Sarah Paulson, and Cate Blanchett.

_No big deal just my biggest inspirations all together you thought._

You were literally shaking in my boots except that in this case, it was a pair of black Louboutin pumps.

 _What if I embarrass myself? What if I start stumbling on words and forgetting things like I usually do when I'm nervous?_ These thoughts stormed your head.

"Earth to (y/n)! Are you ok?" Rosie was now waving her hand in front of your face and looked at you with her eyes wide open in an attempt to bring you back to this plane of existence. You realized you had spaced out again and quickly shook your head as if the thoughts would go away.

"Sorry Rosie, I guess I spaced out." You gave her a crooked smile and look at the floor.

"(Y/n), I know you are nervous but they are such amazing people. Plus, I'll be right beside you the whole time," exclaimed Rosie while she grabbed your hands.

"Ok then... Here goes nothing!" You looked at Rosie and started walking confidently towards the three women. You know what they say: Fake it till you make it!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my story and it is also my first ever story here! I will try to post at least once a week and sometimes more. If anyone has any feedback I would be more than happy to take it! Also, sorry for leaving off on a bit of a cliffhanger. <333**


End file.
